I Just Love You
by TimeTurner77
Summary: Rose and Scorpious have always been best friends and maybe even more. Though as they move on from their lives at Hogwarts, will everything change? Based on the Five For Fighting song I Just Love You.
1. Chapter 1

As I graced Kings Cross Station for the 7th time, I took in the scenery as if it had been my first time seeing this beautifully busy place that would take me to my safe haven of seven years- Hogwarts. I took a deep breath and it sunk in that I was a seventh year. I didn't feel like one at all. I still felt like the anxious first year that stayed up all night perfecting her Transfiguration spells, or that crazy fifth year that would run around Hogwarts reading every book that was known to man. Though I did feel somewhat different. I was taller and I had changed over the summer, I practiced and practiced my chaser skills and I knew that I would be the best one on the team. This was my year to be on top. But I had done enough worrying about studies to last a lifetime. Was I going to give up on everything that I had worked so hard for, no, but I was going to take it back a level and enjoy my last year as a Hogwarts student. I hugged my mother who was on the verge of tears and told her that I would write as soon as I got to Hogwarts. We have gotten into a routine of her crying and me reassuring her that I would be fine and I would see her very soon. She gave me a tight squeeze before I moved on to my father. He had a loving but sad look on his face he said, "Rosie you know that I am not one for emotions, but this is your last year. I guess my baby is really growing up." I looked at him and nodded. I wasn't one for emotions either, but the sadness in his eyes made me burst into tears. I realized how real this was and I couldn't help but think about how much I was going to miss him. He hugged me tightly and I wiped my eyes. I looked down at my feet and said with a sigh, "Well I guess it is time for me to go." He smiled a sad smile and I grabbed my trunk and walked towards the familiar train. I walked down the halls of the train and saw the usual compartments packed with students that reminded me of myself with a sad sigh another tear glided down my face. I wiped it away quickly, why was I crying so much today? I searched for an empty compartment, but I wasn't really looking where I was going. My trunk felt like it was a million pounds and I dragged it tiredly as I thought of how tired I really was. I guess that is what crying does to you. All of a sudden I crashed into what felt like a wall, but I felt sturdy hands wrapped around me. As soon as I could focus I looked up and smiled. My best friend in the world, Scorpious Malfoy, was standing right in front of me. He must have gotten taller I though as I raised my eyebrow, but I couldn't look again because I was being hugged tightly by Scorp. I eventually wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back. But the hug was over before it really began and I was left just smiling like an idiot. I shifted my mind back to normal Rose and said, "Well are you just going to stand there? Grab my truck!" I saw him smirk at my words as a turned and with a newfound energy walked into an empty compartment on the right of me. He soon followed suit and put both of our trunks above our heads. He came and sat down across from me and asked me how my summer was. I smiled and didn't respond; he already knew how my summer was- we had only sent letters every week… He seemed to understand what I was insinuating and asked "So are you going for chaser again this year?" I nodded, now somewhat nervous and said, "If the captain decides to do the smart thing and put me on the team." He smiled and moved across the compartment so he was sitting next to me and I leaned into him. I loved our friendship- it was going to be a great year.

Second week of school-

Crisp air ran down my spine as I stood in the middle of the fresh green Quidditch Pitch. I stood between Albus and Charlotte. I looked down at my feet trying to fight my nerves. Even though I had been the chaser for the Gryffindor team for as long as I can remember, I still got this way every year. Though this year something was different. When I looked up at the Captain, I saw a broad pearly white smile matching his white blonde hair that whipped around his face in the wind. I smiled at the familiar, but changed face and reminisced about how much they had all changed, Charlotte, Scorp, and Albus. Over the years, Charlotte Longbottom has been my best friend. We were always close because our families always get together on holidays. When we first met the one thing that I immediately loved about her was her smile. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white and the way that her eyes would light up and the dimples on her cheeks would form a beautiful smile that was contagious. The summer that we met we laughed so much that there was no way that we would ever be separated. Then there were seven more years of not only laughing, but also crying and making memories that we would never forget. She had always been loyal and I think that was what made her a Gryffindor and not a Hufflepuff like most people would have imagined. Though when I turned and looked at her now, she was so very different than she was before. This summer she seemed to have lost a lot of the baby fat that had occupied her stomach and cheeks. She was left with strong legs from being a keeper and a waist that was so thin. Not to mention her face looked beautiful. Her golden eyes still sparkled when she flashed her golden smile and her dimples still were aligned perfectly. Her dark brown hair was a little longer than shoulder length and was layered to frame her face. Though she wasn't the only one that had changed over the years. My goofy little first year cousin had grown to be a tall, dark haired, light-eyed god to all of the female population of Hogwarts, well except one girl. Though the cool thing about Albus was that even though the whole school loved Albus, he wanted the one person that he could not have. I chuckled to myself at the memories of the years and years of my cousin chasing after my best friend.

" Rose have you heard one word of what I have been saying?" Scorpious said sternly. I knew that he was just trying to act tough to me to show the younger players that he was serious, but a blush still found its way creeping to my cheeks. I looked down and he continued to talk on. Scorpious had changed immensely through the years as well. We had always been best friends ever since the first day on the train. I was never one to hold people against things that their parents did because I really know how terrible that feels. He was always cute, but in a boyish way. Well, that was before third year when Quidditch came along. I remembered it was something that he had always dreamed of doing, and when he wants to do something- he does it, so he practiced and practiced and I helped him. We were both chasers and we practiced for hours and hours working until dinner and then even after that. So when tryouts came along it was a no brainer- we both made it. He continued on with Quidditch and that's when I realized he was changing, and so did other girls. His face was a more defined face than the boyish face that it had been before. His shoulders broadened and his body was toned beautifully. I never saw him as more than a friend ever though. We were Quidditch partners, we were the both tied at the top of our class- study partners, and we were best friends he was the shoulder that I could cry on and he was always there for me. Nothing was ever going to change that. I smiled at the though of this and realized that a hand was dragging me forward. I smiled and looked at Albus as he let go and nodded towards the pitch. I mounted my broom and my mind focused on my surroundings. Ah, a simple drill to start off the try-out and get warm, plus it would eliminate like half the people that were actually very bad at Quidditch. Smart of Scorp… I looked around and a ball was being thrown to me and I caught it in what seemed like slow motion and chucked it towards the rings with accuracy as I smiled at my success. The keeper that was trying to defend frowned, but shook it off. Scorp took note of this and I continued to throw the quaffle continuously through the hoops without any effort. Scorpious called everyone down to the ground and eliminated about three- fourths of the people, leaving him with a scenario that was manageable. He had everyone try the drill again and this time Charlotte was the keeper and Albus the seeker and a new third year as one of the beaters. I must say that for her size, she hits the ball so hard you would think she was a giant. I turned around and I saw her on the other side of the pitch hitting another ball with her bat and did a double take I spun around and saw her again. Scorp flew by and smirked "Twins Rose." reading my mind of course. Eventually the try-out was over and as nervous as I was, there really was no competition that was so striking and so I was easily given the position. The team was complete with those third years' twins as beaters, Albus as seeker, Charlotte as keeper, Scorpious as a chaser of course, me as his fellow chaser, and this other seventh year that I never really paid attention to- but I should remind myself to talk to him I thought as I looked him up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**

I woke up early that Friday morning around some ungodly hour to which I was NOT pleased. I threw on some tight yoga pants and an old Quidditch shirt with sneakers. Quidditch practice was great, but why did it have to be so frequent? Honestly, I just want to sleep in for ONCE. With that, being a Head Girl, and my studies, well I was overwhelmed to say the least. Though doing all of these things with Scorp made it seem a whole lot better. I smiled as I reached the pitch and saw Scorpious talking with the younger beaters. I was in a daze when I realized that I was falling into step with someone to my right. I looked up and saw the Seventh year chaser that I never really knew. He smiled and said, "Hey, I don't think that we have ever spoken before, but my name is Spencer." I smiled and looked at his features. " I'm Rose." We continued walking and argued a little about Quidditch and who would win the World Cup this year. I couldn't help but look at his crooked smile and bright blue eyes that contrasted his dark eyelashes and hair. I was laughing at something that he had said and I really couldn't remember what it was but I couldn't stop laughing, his personality was contagious. How had I never talked to him before? I looked at his eyes again and I guess that wasn't a good idea while walking on the uneven earth of the Quidditch Pitch because I found myself falling, only to be caught by Spencer. I wrapped my unsteady arms around his firm, toned biceps. I blushed as he brought me back to my feet. He stood there with a puzzled look on his face as if he were questioning something. I blushed an even deeper crimson and his arms were still wrapped around my waist and my hands were still on his biceps. Realizing this, I dropped my hands to my side and he did the same. He eventually smiled and said that we should get to practice. I nodded and when I turned around I saw metal eyes staring at me harshly and I gave Scorp a questioning look. Why was he acting so weird? Eventually practice started and Spencer and I molded so well as chasers. He knew where I would be and had great aim and I always knew how to weave my way through people. He passed me the ball and I shot it through the hoop before the opposing keeper even knew where I was. I smiled a bright smile at Spencer and he gave a loud cheer and I saw Scorpious roll his eyes at us. Honestly what was his problem? I brushed it off and focused on the quaffle again. Soon enough we were dismounting our brooms and Spencer came up to me and gave me a huge hug. His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt so safe in his arms. Wait… I am NOT thinking of Spencer like that am I? He let go and started to rant about how well we worked together, and he was not wrong. We were a great team. Usually Scorp and I were the ones working together and kicking butt, though something was different with him today. I let it go and just thought that maybe he was having a bad day or something. Spencer and I walked back towards the school laughing and learning more about each other.

Over the next two weeks Spencer and I were inseparable. Scorp tagged along with us, but would never really join in our conversations. I just continued to brush it off as nothing. Spencer and I got closer and closer and I really think I like him as more than a friend now. Though it seemed the closer Spencer and I got, the more distant Scorpious was, and I never wanted to loose Scorpious- he has always been my constant. So I pledged secretly that this week would be Scorpious week and I was going to tell him how I felt about Spencer.

" Hey Scorp" I said with a smile as I nudged his elbow with mine. He looked surprised to see me and smiled. "Hey, do I know you? You look so familiar.." he joked, I punched him lightly and that was when I realized how much I really had been a horrible friend. I stopped walking and he stopped and turned around to see me looking right into his murky grey eyes. "Rose, its fine. I know that you have been _busy_." I smiled at how much he knew me but then I realized what he said and anger fumed within me, " What the hell is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" I stepped back from his tall body, hurt and anger boiling in my head. "You know full well what that means Rose". His words cut deep into my chest. He was referring to Spencer- " Oh really Malfoy, are you jealous? Is that what your attitude is about? Because today I was just trying to talk to you because I realized how much I missed not talking to you, but if the reason that we are not talking is because you are a jealous idiot then I do not feel sorry for you at all. You don't think that in fifth year it hurt me when you liked Madison? You don't think that I felt replaced? Well I kept that in because I knew that you liked her and I supported you and I was there for you when she turned you down." His eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to say something but my newly quiet voice shut him up right away. I sighed and whispered, " I thought that you would support me when I liked someone and I wanted our relationship to go somewhere. I thought that you weren't a narcissistic and selfish jerk. But I guess I was wrong." I wasn't a crier and I never have been but in this moment I couldn't help the tears from cascading down my face. Scorpious stood in shock- he had never seen me cry before, but then he seemed to remember what I had said. He straightened his posture and said curtly, " I wish you and your _boy toy_ the best." His words were like a dagger to my heart and I ran down the halls sobbing. I liked the feeling of the cool air when I was running- it was an escape- so I kept running. I ran outside and to the Quidditch Pitch and then I suddenly stopped. A voice was calling my name and I turned around, "Scorp?" I asked hopefully. "No, its Spencer." I focused my vision and I could see Spencer walking towards me. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and let out more silent sobs. I felt the heat of Spencer's body next to me and I let out another sob. Spencer put his hands around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I was facing him now and I put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and eventually I stopped crying. I looked up into his bright blue eyes and smiled a weak smile. He wiped a tear from my cheek and his face was surprisingly close to mine. I looked down at his lips and before I knew it they were crashing into my puffy red lips. I reacted quickly and kissed him back. Heat radiated between our bodies as I entangled my fingers in his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer to him. Though I couldn't get the image of a blonde boy out of my mind and a single tear rolled down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later

Spencer and I never really talked like we did when we were friends. He was my first boyfriend so I just assumed that this is the way that boyfriends and girlfriends acted. But then again, Spencer had been acting odd lately. He always seemed nervous when I would make a move to hold his hand in public but then when we were in an empty classroom, he would be all over me. It wasn't that I didn't like spencer anymore, but he was acting weird and I didn't really know if it was normal for me to be thinking of Scorpious all the time either.

Though I was always thinking about Scorpious, it seemed that he was barely thinking of me. He would pass me in the halls and wave slightly, but I knew that something was bothering him, and something was very well bothering me too. How was it possibly fair that he could be mad at me about Spencer if he had dated other girls in the passed years? I mean I knew that he wasn't currently dating anyone, but that was not the point. He had no place to judge me, he was my best friend and he should be supporting me. Though I couldn't really be mad at him for too long and I realized that I was more disappointed and sad that I had not talked to him in two weeks. I missed everything about him. I knew that between Spencer's weird behavior and me missing Scorpious, I needed to talk to someone.

So I decided to get advice from my best girlfriend in the world. "Char! I need to talk to you majorly." I yelled across our dorm. She made her way over to where I was standing and asked, "Boy problems?" I nodded and sat down on my bed. She sat down next to me and I told her everything. I then asked her if she thought that it was weird. "Look Rose, I have known you your whole life and you have always told me the truth about how you feel straight up even if it might hurt me at the moment, you did it because you knew that it is good for me." I nodded and tried to follow what she was going to say next.

" So, I am going to be painfully blunt right now and you can't get mad okay?" I nodded again and she took a deep breath in and said, "You are in love with Scorpious Malfoy." I sat there shocked for what felt like only seconds, but I guess it had been longer because Charlotte shook me and said, "You still there Rosie?"

I looked at her and realized something. All of these years I had been bestfriends with Scorpious and yes I knew I loved him, but I didn't think that my emotions were telling me that I liked him more than that. I mean who wouldn't love his gorgeous eyes and smile, or his tangled blonde hair that always fell in his eyes? Though those things were great, I missed his personality the most. He was always just _there_. He was supportive, smart, kind, funny, and he was my best friend, but I knew what I really wanted. I wanted him to be the one that I was holding my hand with in the halls. I wanted him to be the one that I was snogging in the empty classrooms, but then a thought did cross my mind- "What about Spencer?

I mean I do really like him and I don't want to ruin the friendship that we had before we started dating, but do you think I have already ruined it?" Charlotte looked at me and shook her head. "You just have to be honest with him and tell him that you liked him a lot more when they were friends and you want it to be that way instead." I fell back on my bed and realized that tomorrow was going to be a rough day for me. Though I sat back up and turned to Char, "Thanks for telling me about, you know…" "It had to be done." She replied with a smile. Then she told me I should get some sleep.

I got up and brushed my teeth and put my pajamas on and when I got back to my bed there were two owls waiting outside my window. I let them both in and then took the letter first from the uglier of the two. It had light brown and grey feathers and some were already shedding in my room. I hastily opened the letter and saw that it was a quick note from Spencer. It read

"_Hey I think that we need to talk. Meet me tomorrow after breakfast behind the kitchens. _

_-Spencer"_

I wrote a quick reply eager to get that ugly bird out of my room. Once it was flying away I sat down and looked at the letter again. I wondered what he was going to day until I hear a quiet chirp. The other bird!

I looked up and saw the sleek white bird with big grey eyes looking right at me. I went to go and take the letter from the owl, when I realized that there was no letter. I frowned as I looked around to see if maybe it had dropped the letter somewhere. When I turned around the owl was gone and Scorpious was sitting on my bed.

I jumped, but I was not surprised at all that he was an Animagi. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged and replied, "Why didn't you tell me?" I began to fret, was I that obvious that I liked him? Did he come here to tell me that he didn't feel the same way? He interrupted my thoughts by saying, "That you are an Animagi Rose. But is there something else that I don't know? Besides the fact that you are messing around with Spencer?"

I relaxed when I realized that he had no idea. I quickly and defensively replied, " Jealous are we Scorp?" He didn't reply and his face just reddened. Oh my gosh he was! What if he feels the same way? We hadn't talked in months and this is what he spontaneously comes here to talk about? "That's actually the reason that I came to talk to you tonight." He said while looking at the ground. I knew that this was the time that I had to talk to him about how I felt as well.

"Scorp can I say something first? It has been bothering me for a long time and just today I realized what it was truly about and I want you to know." He nodded and I went on, " Well, we have always been best friends and I can talk to you about everything. I can count on you and you have always made me feel so great when we are together. But this year, something changed." He frowned and I quickly went on, " Something changed in the way I feel about you, or maybe I was just realizing it this year, but I knew my feelings were right when I started to date Spencer. All I could ever think about was you." I started to blush and I went to explain more, but his lips crashing into mine cut me off. At first it was a soft and nice kiss, but soon enough he deepened it and I was surprised when he grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer to him. My hands were wrapped around his neck but then the kiss stopped as he pulled back. His lips were puffy and his hair was a mess but he manged to say, "Are you sure that this is how you feel Rose?" I nodded and said, "I have never been more sure about anything in my life." He smiled and brought me closer to him. I could feel his cool breath as he said, "Good because I have loved you since the first time I saw you Rose Weasley." I leaned in and kissed his him softly. I smiled and broke apart and said, "I love you too Scorpious Malfoy."


End file.
